Talk:Seth (Comic Series)
Rick shot Seth I'm pretty sure it was Rick who shot Seth, not Andrea. Right after he is shot, Rick is seen with smoke out of his gun. Also, Andrea was in front of them in the bell tower. Seth and the others came out at the back of the truck, and as you can see, Seth is shot in the front of his head, so Andrea couldn't impossible have shot him at that angle. Gis Val (talk) 18:25, July 19, 2013 (UTC) No answers = no objections, I guess? Gis Val (talk) 08:32, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Ha, thought that this was changed, I got it. It's listed correctly on the List of Deaths (Comic Series), so I assumed someone changed this to match it. MaDrummer (talk) 08:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Rick didnt shoot him! Rick shoot in the air. To make Negan aware he isnt messing around its pretty obvious i think. --DevynC2 (talk) 08:47, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh no, no, no Devyn, he shot Seth.... MaDrummer (talk) 08:48, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Like i said he shot in the air. anyways im sure ur gonna undo my edit so to make all happy ill let it be, but its pretty obvouis he shot his gun in the air. DevynC2 (talk) 08:49, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Devyn.... he shot Seth.... it wasn't a warning shot (A deadly warning shot maybe), look at it like this. The Savior driving is shot, they stop. Seth and another get out and Seth is shot, head flying back towards Andrea's direction (so she can ruled out). Rick, running, gun smoke coming out of the barrel, the others behind him; Heath the only one firing (so he can be ruled out). It's right there, Rick shot and killed Seth. He didn't fire any kind of warning shot. Edit: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVoPxlUtTCc So you can see what I mean^ MaDrummer (talk) 08:57, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Like i said i dont agree but it seems its 2 votes vrs. 1 so ill let it be. You would prob undo my edit anyways and i dont like edit wars, also i fixed up Ricks and Andreas page to match what you guys want. Thanks for the video put i am looking at it in my hands haha. DevynC2 (talk) 09:01, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I know the discussion is over, but I just want to say I believe Rick shot Seth: Rick shot Seth, I'm with you guys.22:16, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Spiderachim123 (talk) SethDeathAutopsy.jpg Click the image to see better, but the bullet entry is coming from Rick's guns, and exits out the back...and Andrea would be in the tower behind the vehicle, if she shot him...the bullet entry wound would be the head and the chin or neck would explode...make sense? If he was shot by Andrea, the bullet entry wound would be at the top of his head and he would have fell forward, because of the impact of the bullet. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 13:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Looks like you guys were wrong, It is stated in issue 113 that Andrea killed two saviors one unnamed one and Seth. So Andrea killed Seth. DevynC2 (talk) 21:50, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Heres the proof in cause you dont believe me. SethkilledbyAndrea.png --DevynC2 (talk) 21:54, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Didn't notice this talk was edited (Axel and Spilia4, if youre reading this, my bad...), I'm probably the only one, but anyone else find this sort of irritating? I mean look at the bullet entry and and exit and take into accounf where Andrea's position is and the fact that the jeep is facing away from the bell tower. Also that when Seth comes out he is just outside the vehicle. May be just me, but I just find the whole thing irritating (the hell was Rick shooting at then?) MaDrummer (talk) 05:43, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Look at the image were Negan's back up team shows up you can see a second saviour who's face is forward and along with blood showing him shot in back of thehead. WalkerSniper (talk) 23:43, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Maybe Andrea killed another Savior off panel. It is locically impossible to have had Andrea hit Seth below the chin and for him the fly backwards in that direction. Gravelord (talk) 23:57, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I thought Rick shot Seth too, untill i read the opening recap on Issue 113, then I knew Andrea snipped Seth. but then again, look at the way Seth goes down. It'd take a lot of power to move a man like that, and a sniper rifle could do that. Spilia4 (talk) 01:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) What Kirkman says goes, we saw two deaths thus Andrea killed em both. If there were 3 deaths Kirkman would of said there were 3 deaths. DevynC2 (talk) 07:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Can someone send him a letter about this, would be cool to be on Letter Hacks, and we could have absolute confirmation about this matter (I still call BS on this). MaDrummer (talk) 21:22, August 22, 2013 (UTC) It should be painfully obvious that rick shot Seth, who ever is the one causing this not to be corrected on the wiki is stupid, for want want of another word =/ let it go man, you are wrong, it happens SonOfAnarchyUK (talk) 22:07, August 24, 2013 (UTC) It's Kirkman :/ MaDrummer (talk) 22:08, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Andrea shot Seth and I stand by that! Rick's pistol doesn't have enought forge to send him flying like that. You could argue that he was running and thats why the head flung, but I beg to differ. Spilia4 (talk) 00:16, December 5, 2013 (UTC)